


kyusung | please stay

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [37]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Please stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyusung | please stay

Kyuhyun didn’t want to stay at his aunt and uncle’s house for the weekend. It’s not that he didn’t like spending time with his older cousins; he mainly disliked how his big sister Ahra spent all her time fawning over Jongjin instead of playing with  _him_. After all, she was  _his_  big sister. Jongjin already had a big brother to play with.

But when he told his parents, they just laughed at him and patted his 7-year-old head. “It’s okay, Gyugyu. Your noona will always be yours. Just try to have fun with Jongwoon and Jongjin, okay?”

Kyuhyun huffed into his scarf and sat back on the train seat. His parents kissed him and Ahra goodbye and got off the train. At first, Kyuhyun refused to enjoy the train ride from Seoul to Cheonan, even though train rides were his favorite, but Ahra managed to placate him by buying him a sandwich from the food cart that rolled by.

When they got off the train in Cheonan, Jongwoon and Jongjin were waiting at the platform with their parents to collect Ahra and Kyuhyun. 

"Ahra!" Jongjin exclaimed. He ran up to Ahra and threw his arms around her. 

"Jongjinnie!" she replied.

Kyuhyun grumpily allowed Jongwoon and Aunt Kim to hug him before clinging onto his sister and refusing to let go. His aunt and uncle cooed over him before ushering everyone into the car and back to the Kim apartment.

*

"Hey Kyuhyun, do you want to play with my turtles?" Jongwoon asked. He tenderly took one out of its cage and held it in his hands.

"No," Kyuhyun said.

"Are you sure? They’re  _really_  cool. Like really  _really_  cool,” Jongwoon said. 

As much as Kyuhyun tried to resist, the offer was too tempting. So he scooted over next to his cousin and Jongwoon gently placed the little turtle in Kyuhyun’s hands. “See, you hold it like this,” he demonstrated. 

Kyuhyun had to admit. It was pretty cool. Jongwoon retrieved the other turtle from its cage and held it in his hands. His turtle was smaller than the one Kyuhyun held. 

"Why did you get turtles?" Kyuhyun asked.

Jongwoon shrugged. “I like turtles,” he replied. “I got them for my tenth birthday. They’ve gotten a lot bigger since then.”

"Do you think… I’ll get turtles for my tenth birthday?" Kyuhyun ventured.

"Isn’t that a long way away? You’re still practically a baby," Jongwoon replied.

That made Kyuhyun angry. “I’m not a baby!”  he shot back.

"You’re only seven," Jongwoon replied. "Hey, careful with my turtle!" he hurriedly put the turtle in his hands back in its cage. "Give me that!"

Kyuhyun stood up and held the turtle away from Jongwoon. “Not until you take back what you said!”

"But you  _are_  a baby,” Jongwoon said. “You’re getting mad over nothing!”

Kyuhyun pointed the turtle at Jongwoon like a sword. “I am not! Don’t call me that!” he shrieked and then started to cry. His aunt and uncle had to come in and mediate the situation. They separated the two cousins and put the turtle safely back in its cage.

*

Kyuhyun spent the rest of the day playing with Jongjin and Ahra. Ahra kept trying to include Jongwoon in their playtime, but he decided to read comics by himself instead. Kyuhyun felt bad for yelling at him, especially since he knew Jongwoon probably didn’t mean it. He wanted to go over and apologize but he was worried Jongwoon would yell at him.

That night, his aunt and uncle tucked all of the kids into bed and turned off the lights. They all fell asleep rather quickly and the adults called it a night.

*

But around 2am, a large crack of thunder jolted Kyuhyun from his sleep. He tried to ignore the thunderstorm outside and go back to sleep, but the lightning flashed across the windows and frightened him. Kyuhyun pulled the covers over his head and started whimpering. A particularly loud boom of thunder sent him running for the bathroom. He curled up in the bathtub with the duvet over his head. In school, he’d been taught that the safest place during a storm was in the bathroom because of all of the pipes.

Kyuhyun started humming to himself to pretend the storm wasn’t there, but it didn’t work. So instead, he pulled the duvet around his shoulder and tried not to cry.

Suddenly, the door opened and the light flicked on. Jongwoon noticed the blanket blob in the bathtub and almost fainted. “Kyuhyunnie! What are you doing here?”

"I… I was afraid of the storm," Kyuhyun admitted.

"Ahh," Jongwoon said. He poured himself a cup of water and drank. "Well, the storm should be done soon. The weatherman said it would be a short one."

"Oh… really?" Kyuhyun asked. The storm had already seemed hours long.

"Yeah," Jongwoon replied. He shifted awkwardly. "Uh well, I guess I’ll go back to bed. Unless…"

"Please stay," Kyuhyun exclaimed. "I’m scared."

So Jongwoon climbed into the bathtub next to Kyuhyun who offered him a corner of the duvet. They sat in silence for a moment, but when the next crack of thunder hit, Kyuhyun hid his face in Jongwoon’s shoulder.

Jongwoon didn’t really know what to do so he asked, “Hey Gyu, do you want me to tell you a story?”

"Okay," Kyuhyun whispered.

Jongwoon thought for a moment. “Okay, so there’s this turtle kingdom…”

*

The next morning, Uncle Kim found Jongwoon and Kyuhyun fast asleep in the bathtub. Kyuhyun had linked arms with Jongwoon and nestled his cheek against Jongwoon’s shoulder. Uncle Kim snapped a photo for posterity before gently waking the two kids up. After all, he still had to go to work.

_fin._


End file.
